Inevitable
by LunarButterfly121423
Summary: It was inevitable that they would soon find out there was actually a ten tailed beast. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide any longer, but she already knew that before anyone else did. " How is it that you know when things are going to happen before they do?" " Because, it was all inevitable."
1. The Inevitable Meeting

**Authors note**: Okay so this is my first Fanfiction story; I hope you like it and constructive criticism is welcomed. Pairings will not be till later, but this won't be a NarutoxOC it will mostly be OCx?. Before you read the story and say something isn't correct, that's because this is Fanfiction; meaning anything can happen, in this story there will be some things that stay the same so they can lead the story and some things will change to fit my plot. The story will beginning after the fight with Deidara and before the revival of Gaara.

**Warning: Contains spoilers, and lots of language only because Hidan comes out, but when he doesn't appear in chapters it usually contains very small amounts of bad language. **

Speaking-"Yo!"

Thoughts-'Yo!'

Inner/Demons-"**Yo**!"

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naruto, only the OC I created and the plot idea that's different than the original.**

* * *

**The Inevitable Meeting**

**Normal POV**

The group of Konoha shinobi were currently on there way to a safe place to heal the injured. It was bad enough that Chiyo and Gaara were either dead or poisoned, but now they had Akatuski on there trail. It seems that they had also gotten reinforcements, meaning it was most likely Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, one with white hair, his partner with stitches, and one with an orange mask who didn't act anything like an Akatuski member. The group raced out of a forest and jumped off the ledge to land on the surface of the water on a fairly large lake.

"Okay everyone we just need to cross this lake and hurry for a couple more miles to head to Konoha." encouraged Kakashi.

The teens and Gai nodded and they continued to run off. Unfortunately they did not make it far, the one named Kisame stopped them before they could step on land. Being in his specialty and severely wounded from their previous battles, they stood little chances of escaping.

" Seems like this is it, now, hand over the jinchuriki" said Deidara. They turned around and found themselves trapped between them.

" What do we do now Kakashi?" asked Gai already prepared to protect his team. Kakashi kept silent trying to figure out a safe escape.

'Who would have thought the Akatsuki would follow us so deep into fire country.' his thoughts were cut short by a loud, determined voice.

" We stay and fight of course!" exclaimed Naruto.

" Calm down Naruto we need to think this out." said Kakashi.

" What do we need to think about, they attacked and hurt Gaara" Naruto glared at the Akatsuki who just stared.

" We need to think, I'm sure Tsunade-shishou has already sent back up." said Sakura trying to calm him down.

" Sakura is right. We should try to escape, but if it comes down to a fight, just stall. Pakkun should have already notified the Hokage" stated Kakashi.

" Tobi thinks their stalling" said Tobi, making them flinch.

" Ok! defensive position." ordered Gai, Sakura placed Chiyo in the middle. She was holding onto the elder's waist gently in order to not hurt her further. Clone Naruto's held onto Gaara. Next team Gai and than Kakashi up front with Gai and Naruto.

" Fine if you wont do anything, I will" said Kisame. He ran forward with his sword ready to attack Kakashi. Gai aimed a kick for his side making him dodge and attempted to punch him but he just jumped back with the rest of the members.

" Humph, well seems you will attack."

" Kakashi what should we do. I'm almost to my limit as it is." Kakashi stayed quiet, it was obvious they wouldn't last long, but why weren't the others attacking.

" What is this, why don't you just hand over the jinchuriki already, saves you the trouble of having to fight." said Kisame.

" Fucking shit! If I knew this was going to take forever I wouldn't have fucking bothered!" yelled out the white haired man.

" Hidan shut up for awhile, no one asked you to come" said Kisame.

" well my fucking bad orders from the leader!" as the two argued the group tried to figure out a way out, but it wouldn't work they were out of chakra and injured.

" Enough you both are annoying!" yelled Deidara.

" Tobi is not annoying! Tobi is a good boy!" exclaimed the masked one.

" You are too annoying Tobi!" yelled Deidara.

" Fine, lets just end this!" said Kisame, he charged forward just as Gai and Kakashi positioned themselves to a defensive stand. Kisame used a clone jutsu to make three of himself, Kakashi and Gai stiffened. As two clones raised their swords to hit, the last positioned himself behind the two incase they were taken out he would slash out horizontally at them; but as his clones disappeared as predicted his last move bounced back before it even got close to them. His eyes widened along with the others. He pulled back to slash again only to be bounced back again. Everyone's eyes widened slightly (**A/N** well not all, we can't forget the ever stoic Itachi).

As they were wondering what could have happened, a spike of chakra barley noticeable could be felt to the left of the group. They looked over and were surprised yet hopeful to see three figures running their direction. One suddenly disappeared while the two others held their hands out when two lights appeared on their palms. A blue barrier now noticeable appeared around the group with light yellow seals moving in strips around the dome-like barrier. It didn't take a genius for them to figure out that they were the ones to help stop the attack. The figure who had disappeared appeared suddenly without notice in between them throwing a kick at Kisame sending him skidding towards his group.

The other two figures placed themselves beside each other protecting the group. They could not place a gender nor headband on any of the figures as they were completely covered by their big black cloaks.

" Shit what is this reinforcements? is it only one team?" asked Hidan to no one in particular.

" It seems it is only them three who have come." answered his partner.

" Fuck! Kisame just take care of it or should we step in-" he was not given a reply as the figure ran towards them making the cloak around the body swirl back. As they appeared in front of Kisame they ducked as he swiped his samehada. The figure punched him sending him farther back and making him fall on one knee. Deidara was going to throw a spider bomb, but the figure quickly jumped to the right avoiding the hit.

Tobi stood there as they fought but stayed uncharacteristically quiet. " Hey Itachi use it." said Kisame as Itachi looked over to the stranger, he narrowed his eyes.

" It is not going through, they must have their eyes closed."

" what! then how are they fighting?" asked Deidara.

" Screw this shit!" Hidan ran with his scythe in hand and swiped at the figure, said figure moved right again as if circling them. Hidan's partner used his stitches to attack which was avoided to the right again.

" Kakuzu if your gunna help dammit do it right!" yelled Hidan, he went in again for the head.

" Fucking great!" he yelled as she dived under, they regrouped trying to sense them which they couldn't, they could barely even trace any chakra before, let alone now. The figure jumped back up and threw a kunai at the water between them it stayed on top of the water by an ice covered layer beneath it and exploded throwing a blast of water around them not enough to hurt them but enough to distract.

" Shit where are they?" said Hidan loudly over the water that was pouring down. Before anyone could answer they felt a tiny spike of chakra between them.

'Their fast!' they thought turning just in time to see their black covered palm hit the water where inscriptions appeared and spread out till it created a circle around them. The figured quickly disappeared as they charged them. The figure appeared behind them as Hidan and Kisame ran forward, their weapons bounced back, they saw that they were now trapped in a barrier.

" Son of bitch! what the fuck is this?" yelled Hidan as he tried to slash through it.

" Not gunna talk ehh. Fuck this!" he said as he stopped.

" It should stop soon, we only need to wait it's not a strong barrier." informed Itachi as they looked at him than the stranger.

" Just wait till i get out, I'll fucking kill you and offer you to jashin!" The stranger tilted their head at the group and stared before turning around. As they started to walk away, the smarter members of the group noticed subtly that although walking on water is easy, when one walks they still create ripples in the water due to movement but the stranger does not.

" Hey! fucking wait you asshole I'm not done with you!" he was ignored obviously.

"DON'T IGNORE ME AUUUGGGGG COME BACK!" as they reached the Konoha group they stopped in front of their companions. The figure looked around and then nodded once to the two who's hands stopped glowing and the barrier around them dropped until vanishing. Kakashi who was on one knee immediately asked.

" Are you backup from Konoha?" one nodded, Kakashi stood up with the help of Gai.

" Are you ANBU sent by the Hokage?" asked Gai who asked thinking it was odd that they were ANBU from their village and yet didn't were mask's. The one from before who nodded shook their head this time.

" WHAT! SON OF BITCH THEY WEREN'T EVEN THEIR REINFORCEMENTS, FUCKERS MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Hidan yelled banging the barrier. The group looked back to the three.

" Then if you are not from Konoha, are you perhaps from Suna?" asked Lee.

" No, I would have remembered shinobi like them around. "stated Sakura.

" Than if you are not from either Konoha or Suna where are you from and why?" asked Neji, the figure who has been nodding, turned to the member who was fighting. The member didn't move for awhile before nodding once again.

" AUUGGG FUCKING TALK ARE YOU MUTE!?" asked Hidan who was ignored. The nodding member looked back to the group and made a movement with their hands, the others tensed but were relived to note that they were only lowering their hood. As the hood came down the group was revealed to a young woman with soft, gentle curly blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and down to her waist. She looked at them with clear blue eyes that shown with amusement. The woman looked young and the group could not see her as a shinobi she was far to beautiful and feminine like that of a noble clan. From far away the Akatsuki could still see them and couldn't recognized her.

" I apologize for not giving a warning earlier, we figured it would be best to come unannounced." said the woman in a nice soothing voice, her voice was light and bell like. She seemed to be the type to talk instead of being quiet like before.

" It's fine we just needed to make sure you were to be trusted...no offense" she shook her head.

" No worries, we came by the request of the Hokage she informed us of the enemies and the group of ninjas we were supposed to protect."

" But earlier you said you weren't from ANBU so how did the Hokage ask you?" said Gai, she looked over to him and smiled like a friend would, maybe to help deviate the tension.

"We are not ANBU from Konoha..." the girl looked back to the other member who shifted their head towards the forest, the girl nodded.

" We need to head towards Konoha were we will drop you off, we will heal in the forest when we have gotten farther." Kakashi nodded.

" Alright guys come on we need to move." they all nodded and set off with two of the figures beside them and the fighter of the three at the back, but not before giving one last glance at the Akatsuki.

" MOTHER FUCKER GET BACK HERE AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS" he was ignored and the figure quickly disappeared.

* * *

**Well the first chapter is done, I hope you enjoyed it. I will post the next chapter within a week and once again reviews are appreciated as well as constructive criticism. You will be able to understand certain things** once** I introduce you to their background stories; but that won't be till later as things need to happen for certain future plot twist.**


	2. The Flower

**Authors Note**: Chapter two is complete and I hope you enjoy it. I noticed some grammar mistakes in the first chapter and also about Deidara I noticed I forgot to put the "yeah" or "un" at the end of his sentences. I am going to start placing them in since I feel like it's one of his signature thing, besides his Kekkei Genkai of course. There will be situations in this chapter that you might not fully understand, which is okay since you still don't know their backgrounds. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

**Warning: Spoilers.**

Speaking "Yo!"

Thoughts 'Yo!'

Inner/Demons "**Yo**!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the OC's I created and the plot idea**.

* * *

**The Flower**

**Normal POV**

The group travelled in a comfortable pace with the blonde woman and one of her companions beside her up in front, their fighter in the back. Many wondered why they were going in such a slow pace when the Akatsuki were right behind them and could certainly catch up. Some had more important things going through their minds, they noticed how the fighter in the back would stop several times on some branches before placing a barrier. It was a low level barrier but with the amount she was placing it would take them a while to get out of them. " There is a clearing up ahead" stated Neji who was beside the blonde with his activated Byakugan, the blonde girl nodded.

"We will stop there so we can heal the injured." The others nodded speeding up the slightest. The group arrived at a vast empty field which stretched out for miles. The wind blowing through the grass and sunlight shown down brightly on the ninja's. The cloaked figures stayed in the back most likely to give the Konoha shinobi space and to scout the area. Naruto and the rest were observing Sakura as she was checking up on Gaara. As soon as she was done she looked up at Naruto and shook her head quickly before lowering it so he couldn't see the emotions swirling in her eyes, but mostly so she wouldn't see his. "What is it?, is Gaara going to be ok?" asked Naruto already starting to panic. When Sakura did not answer, Naruto lowered his head and his shoulders soon started to tremble.

"Why Gaara...? why is it always him? He had just become Kazekage, its not fair, he has always been alone."

"calm down Naruto" Kakashi tried in vain to control his student, he knew he wouldn't be able to comfort him.

" Shut up!...if you sand ninja hadn't put that monster in Gaara, none of this would have happened. Did you ever consider what Gaara thought!? Did you ever even ask? Who are you to decide that fate for someone else!?" Naruto angrily questioned, who has shimmering crystal clear tears, cascading down his, saddened face.

"...I couldn't bring back Sasuke...and I can't save Gaara, I trained for three years and nothing has changed."

Chiyo who was sitting due to fatigue and poisoning stood up and headed towards Gaara's body, Sakura who was beside Naruto noticed her intentions.

" Chiyo-baa-sama your not going to use that jutsu, are you?..." The others and Naruto looked at her.

" What are you doing there's nothing you can do to heal him!..." shouted Naruto, Chiyo ignored Naruto's outburst and continued to sit in front of Gaara, her back facing the others, she sat still allowing the silence to be taken over by the winds sudden gusting through the leaves of the trees making them rattle all together.

" What I will be doing is not healing...but it will bring Gaara back" stated Chiyo.

" What, I don't understand, what will you be doing to Gaara to be able to bring him back?" No one answered his question, as they either didn't know or they didn't want to say.

"In this ninja world created by frivolous old people, I'm glad new souls like you have come along...up 'till now, everything I've done has been wrong but at the very end, I think I might finally be able to do something right." No one interrupted Chiyo as she sat looking down at Gaara.

" The sand...and the leaf, may the future that awaits them...be different from the way things were in our time. Naruto you are the only person in the world who knows the extent of Gaara's pain and he also knows of yours...please look after Gaara." as her final request was given, Chiyo's glowing blue hands were slowly moving closer towards Gaara's body but soon stopped as a voice halted all movement.

"Stop." The wind rushed by abruptly causing cloths and the grass to rustle all around them.

The voice was not of any from their group and it was not from the blonde. Her voice had been silvery and tinkling like a bell; but this voice was modulated and sensitive, they turned towards the voice. Now being known as the girl fighter of the group had taken one step forward. Naruto was the first to snap out of the trance like state they were in. " What? What are you doing Baa-chan is going to bring back Gaara!" yelled out Naruto. The girl ignored him and slowly stepped over towards where Chiyo, Gaara, and Naruto where at.

" Do you know what happens if she uses that jutsu?" asked the girl, Naruto looked confused but then answered her.

" Of course, she'll bring back Gaara." confidently answered Naruto, the girl tilted her head slightly and although performed softly Naruto could still hear her sigh.

" Do you not know what is needed to be sacrificed?" asked the girl cold and unfeeling. Naruto looked confused and as he opened his mouth to ask, Chiyo spoke before him.

" I do, and its fine...all my life I have committed mistakes after mistakes, at least I will be able to do something right at the very end."

" Chiyo-baa-sama..." whispered Sakura with sorrow laced in her words, Naruto looked at her then at Chiyo and lastly at the girl.

" What are you talking about? She's just healing Gaara with a new technique" said Naruto, the girl ignored him and looked down at Chiyo.

" There is no need for you to sacrifice yourself" she stated, Chiyo shook her head.

" No, it's ok besides its the only way, he is greatly needed here unlike this bag of bones." after realizing what was going on Naruto stepped between them facing Chiyo.

" Baa-chan what are you saying? Don't tell me what she said is true...your going to sacrifice yourself to save Gaara!?" Chiyo did not answer, the silence was overwhelming, the only sound coming from the restless wind that swiftly brushed the girls cloak and the grass.

The girl began to slowly make her way around them to kneel down on Gaara's other side.

" You needn't push yourself, you are already exhausted physically and your chakra is severely depleted." they looked at her as she made a thorough glance at Gaara's body.

" What are you doing?" asked Naruto as he grabbed her wrist as it approached Gaara's chest. Naruto noticed how her wrist felt small and fragile under his grip, she looked up towards Naruto as the wind picked up and he caught a glimpse of a strikingly beautiful purple, a color he had never seen before on someone's eyes.

" Assessing his situation" she stated bluntly.

" Why?" asked Naruto, the girl's other hand gently lifted and was placed on his knuckles.

" I'm bringing him back" she said, if he was in another place he would have thought he was dreaming, this girl's voice was calm and reassuring making him feel as if he could trust her fully and her gentle touch was what he would think of a mothers caress, and her eyes overflowed with emotions of sincerity and reassurance, that he was almost willing to hand over Gaara's body however, " But you said Baa-chan would have to be sacrificed."

" Yes, her way is not a 100% method that can be used but mine is." He was faintly aware that his hand had retreated and she was now free to place her hands on Gaara. The silence continued but not as uncomfortable as before.

" He is still needed to perform great deeds. " She stated as she lifted her hands off his chest, this confused many of the others.

" What do you mean?" asked Kakashi now speaking up since the beginning. She looked up, the wind blowing her hood to rise slightly from its original position and showed them a glimpse of what Naruto had seen of her eyes.

She kept silent and than continued to work, she searched for something inside her sleeves and pulled out a red scroll. She unrolled it and placed it across her lap a poof soon followed as she inserted chakra inside. A crystal entrapped flower was seen sitting on her lap. It was a water lily similar to the lotus flower that blooms in Konoha, but slightly different. Lotus flowers are larger than water lilies but the water lilies have a distinctive cut in each leaf. She kept the flower on her lap and tucked away the scroll, she then proceeded to take off Gaara's vest.

" Hey! What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

" Do you not want him back?" she asked in a bored tone, she waited until Naruto nodded.

" Then allow me to continue" she ordered. She continued to strip off the top part of Gaara's clothing off, until it was all pulled to his sides. She gently lifted her hand up as if in a motion for something to be handed to her, when a hand placed an inked brush in her open palm. It took a moment for the others to process the thought of it being the last figure.

Her hood was down and they didn't even notice when she had moved to stand beside the kneeling girl. The girl had black straight hair that was styled in a similar way as the blonde. Her eyes and face identical to the blonde both equally beautiful yet both had their differences, while the blonde looked friendly and cheerful this one seemed calm yet approachable. The hooded girl placed the brush in her hand ready to start writing, her unoccupied hand gently pulled back her cloak's long sleeve. Neji, Kakashi, and Gai quickly noticed her movements the way she handled the brush was that of a clan member or at least someone who has been taught to write elegantly. She started writing on Gaara's chest quick, practiced stokes in different ways, the ones with some knowledge of Fūinjutsu lost track after a couple of strokes in. Once she was finished it looked almost elegantly tattooed on his body. Once finished she handed it back to the girl as she sealed it away and stepped back. The girl went back to her work as she placed the crystalized flower on top of the seal inscriptions on Gaara. Her hand again went into her sleeve and pulled out a kunai but with a purple color grip and a moon like carving on the blade.

"Wait! what are you doing!?" asked Naruto who started to panic. The girl looked at Naruto in the eyes with narrowed disapproving eyes, Naruto seemed to stop his outburst as he got chills running up his spine. It wasn't much of the glare that scared him. He felt almost chided because of something childish he did, like how the Sandaime treated him.

The women held the kunai sideways with her left hand and with her index finger and thumb pulled on the gloves of the right hand. The gloves came off in a silky like movement indicating the high class clothing. She placed her glove beside herself, and rearranged her kunai upwards and slit her uncovered palm.

" What are you doing!?" Multiple in the group asked shocked at her actions, she ignored them and her silence must have cued them to stop asking. The crimson droplets pooled in her cupped palm, she lifted it above the flower and let the droplets fall.

"I'm giving him the gift of life." The drops slid from the tip of the crystalized flower through the inside of it while it travelled down inside of it and landed on the seal. Once it touched the seal it began to glow a bright red, she made quick hand signs that most of the others could not begin to follow.

Once she was finished she placed her hands above the flower, her hands glowing a pale yellow. The medic's and the jounin noticed that the injured hand from before was now healed. They hadn't even noticed when she had healed herself, the girl stayed very still. The outline of her posture could be seen even with the thick cloak on, her body sat straight and rigid and her hands unmoving as if she were frozen in place. After what felt like three minutes she moved again. She seemed less rigid and her hands lowered the slightest.

The flower that was placed above the seal was slowly sinking down inside of Gaara's chest soon all that was left behind was a seal that looked like a lily. Her once yellow colored hands changed to that of the familiar green. Once again the time stretched on, longer this time about fifteen minutes. Naruto was holding back his hopes incase of failure, he couldn't bare to hear the words from her telling him she hadn't been able to bring him back. He looked at the girls movements and although he didn't know exactly what she was doing, she looked confident in her movements, he would just have to believe in her. Then as if calming down his increasing doubts, she sighed differently than the last time. The one from before was an exasperated one, this one was a sigh of relief and Naruto felt like all his worries melted away when she looked up at him slightly. For Naruto that quick glance that was filled with more emotion than could be said was all he needed to know that Gaara was going to be okay.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter three will start with Gaara's awakening. I haven't really set a clear update schedule but chapters will usually be done within a week. The most it will ever take for an update is possibly three weeks only if something comes up.**


	3. The Warmth

Author's Note: Okay its been a while since I last uploaded, but here is the third chapter. As you can see there have been some changes to the original plot, which you will see a lot more from now onwards. I don't plan on following the exact same plot as where the manga/anime is right now. There will be some filler episodes but with my original moments in them.

Speaking "Yo!"

Thoughts 'Yo!'

Inner/Demons "**Yo**!"

_Flashback "talking" 'thinking'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the OC's I created and the plot idea.

* * *

The Warmth

Normal POV

A fairly large group of people assembled in a line but it wasn't just any regular group. They all had something to do with a very recognizable blonde boy. The vessel for the nine tailed beast stood in the center of the line, surrounded by friends. The boy noticed a butterfly glide towards him as if beckoning him to follow, he turned and ran passed his friends down a hill as he chased after the butterfly who he knew would lead him to his lost friend. "GAARA!"

**~In Gaara's mind~**

"Who is that?...Who's...calling my name?" Gaara looked down, a hand of a teenage boy could be seen.

"This hand...it's my hand." he looked up as the scenery changed and a child was seen squatting on the ground with his hands balled into fists and covering his eyes. The child was crying, but no one was around to comfort him. " That's me." he stated as he watched the child version of himself. He closed his eyes to forget the memory, this was one of those times when he was younger and wanted to play with some of the village kids. They were too afraid from the things their parents told them so they would never play with him.

"Why am I so different?" asked little Gaara. Teenage Gaara kept his eyes tightly shut, hearing his younger version asking such a question made him feel so vulnerable.

"But your not different, they just can't see you for who you are yet." Gaara opened his eyes at the sound of a new gentle voice. He looked up to find a girl around the same age as the little version of Gaara. Her appearance was refreshing, she wore a blue dress that ended at her knees, it was plain but oddly pretty. Her long black hair was made into a neat intricate braid that fell over her shoulder and ended at the middle of her thighs.

He never remembered this part being in his memories before let alone anyone talking to him. The mini version of him looked up with his crying face and looked at her with the same surprise Gaara felt.

"Wh-who are you?" asked little Gaara timidly while rubbing at his eyes with his sleeves to get rid of the tears, the girl tilted her head and looked at him intently with those vibrant purple eyes. She than proceeded to giggle childishly.

"Silly Gaara that will be for later, more importantly you need to come with me." she promptly grabbed his hand filling him with a gentle warmth that passed not only through little Gaara but the teenage version as well. It was a new feeling for both Gaara's the warmth that spread from her hand to his was something he had never before experienced, her hands although cold physically was able to transfer a warmth over to his heart. She helped him up and started to walk, leading him where only she knew. Little Gaara stopped and pulled his hand away causing the girl to stop as well.

"Why are you not afraid of me?...I...I could hurt you." The young girl looked at him and showed him the kindest smile he has ever received.

"You could never hurt me Gaara...come on their waiting." she grabbed his hand and started to run dragging him along. It didn't take long before they came to a stop. The little girl turned over and took ahold of his other hand just as a butterfly came gliding over to rest at her shoulder. Both Gaara's faintly took notice of it.

"Gaara, I have to go." little Gaara's eyes widened and tightened his hands that held onto hers, the girl's eyes flickered over to their hands before she squeezed his softly and than smiled at him.

"I have to." his eyes brightened with unshed tears.

"But I-I thought t-that we could be-" he cut off his sentence and looked down. He should have know she wouldn't accept him, just like the other kids, he shut his eyes tightly. The girl nudged him to look at her.

"We will always have time to be friends in the future Gaara, but right now their are a lot of your friends waiting for you to wake up here in the present." He looked up at her slightly confused and noticed how little by little tiny butterfly's were pulling apart from her. He knew what it meant without her telling him. she squeezed his hands one last time.

"Remember Gaara, you wont ever be alone." the last of the butterfly's pulled away as her smiling face was the last he saw of her. Although she said they would be friends, she had still left him. Just like the others and he noticed that it hurt a lot more this time. He curled up into a ball and cried, he cried for what he thought he almost had, and for being alone, and different. Than suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder and he thought with hope in his heart for the friend he made to be there, but he didn't see the girl but a blonde boy.

"Gaara." The blonde kid turned teenage whispered with relief and little Gaara and teenage Gaara merged and became one.

"Naruto." He turned slightly and looked around, surrounding both Naruto and Gaara were many of the sand ninja's.

"They all came here worried about you." said Naruto. A brown haired kunoichi from Suna came running and asked if he was alright.

"Lord Gaara are you ok?" he nodded and everyone began to cheer from such good news.

"You really had us worried Gaara." stated Naruto at Gaara's surprised face, Kankuro came to stand in front of them both.

"No kidding, you caused us a whole lot of grief little brother."

"Ughh will you two stop being so disrespectful, Gaara is the Kazekage." said Temari, Naruto only grumbled soon after he was flung away so Temari could be in front of Gaara.

"So you sure your ok?" He didn't respond only tried to stand up but the strain on his body was more than he imagined and was having a hard time.

"Take it easy, your body hasn't fully recovered." informed Temari. After her statement a ninja cried out how he was grateful their Kazekage was alive. He was promptly hit in the head by the same Kunoichi who asked Gaara if he was alright.

"Get a hold of yourself. There's no way we could ever loose lord Gaara. Lord Gaara is the hottest thing ever he's a quiet, cool, strong, and elite warrior." exclaimed the brown short haired ninja.

"Yeah, lord Gaara is totally gorgeous isn't he? After all he is Kazekage." said a long brown haired ninja.

"If anything ever happens again, I'll protect him with all my heart."

"no I will!" screamed the long haired sand kunoichi. The short haired girl pushed the other girl away.

"Get in line!" and so the pushing and shoving continued until they arrived near the Kazekage.

"Move it!" shouted the long haired ninja as she shoved Naruto away.

"I know I'm still a genin but come on..." said Naruto from the ground.

"Ah don't let it get to you, women always go weak in the knees for the cool and elite type of guys." he said while crouching down next to Naruto. As he looked at him than back to Gaara who was being shielded by Tamari from girls he got a flashback from before the attack. He turned back to look at Naruto.

"Naruto...Thank you." Naruto smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. It was the back up sent by Tsunade baa-chan. She used some new medical ninjustu to help Gaara come back." Naruto exclaimed.

"Them, huh?" He asked as he looked at the three figures standing outside the ninja made circle. He thought about what happened awhile back.

**~ 2o minutes earlier~**

The sand shinobi were rushing through the forest having locked on to Gaara's and the Konoha ninja's scent. They could only run faster and hope for the best.

While the sand shinobi were almost there the group in the field were already finishing up. The figure stood from her spot.

"He will awaken soon." is all she said as she made her way around them and to her group. Naruto continued to stay near Gaara not wanting to miss his awakening. As the girl returned to her group she sensed a large number of chakra signals coming their way. She stopped and looked at Kakashi.

"Your expecting a large group of Suna ninja." it came out more of a statement than a question. Kakashi nodded.

"It must be Temari and Kankuro with some others." The figure nodded. She did hand signs and allowed the barriers they would be passing through to allow them entrance. They waited five minutes until a large group of Suna nin came rushing out of the forest and to the field towards them.

"Naruto! how is Gaara?" asked Temari as they all came rushing to circle around Gaara, faintly noticing the suspicious cloaked figures.

"He's going to be alright." stated Naruto with confidence.

**~present time~**

Kankuro looked back to Naruto who was smiling.

'I'll just have to trust Naruto's judgment.' thought Kankuro before turning around hearing a grunt.

"Lord Gaara are you ok?" asked the short haired girl as she helped him try to get up, he nudged her hand away.

"I'm fine." he stated as he tried to stand but as he tried his body just wouldn't comply. He almost fell back down when a hand caught his elbow and helped him up. He looked over and noticed it was Naruto who was looking towards the direction of the figures before turning to him with a smile.

"You want to thank her, right?" Gaara nodded and Naruto's smile only widened. He was helped stand up by Naruto who was soon leading him towards the figures.

He first noticed the obvious similarities between the two girls beside the middle figure. They were both very pretty but even Gaara could sense their different personalities. He figured the middle girl as Naruto had pointed out earlier was the one who brought him back to life.

When they were a few feet away the girls on the sides turned as they sensed them approach. The sand and leaf ninja noticing their course quieted down slightly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked the blonde girl with a friendly tone.

"Much better than before." answered Gaara truthfully. The blonde and black haired girls nodded.

"That's good." Spoke the black haired twin for the first time. Her voice was different than her twin, her tone was professional and leveled, but it invited a nice conversation.

"If wouldn't be too much trouble I would like to know the names of the ninja that have helped us." Asked Gaara, Naruto who had an arm wrapped around him nodded energetically.

"Yeah! I was gunna ask you guys the same thing." exclaimed Naruto. The Figure who saved Gaara turned towards them.

"There will be enough time for that later, the Akatsuki are close, we should move." Naruto's and everyone else's unspoken spoken questions were shot down when they heard Akatsuki. The ninja stood and began to get ready for their long run to Konoha.

**~With the Akatsuki~**

The six members of the Akatsuki were just now getting out of their fifth barrier, they could since the Konoha and Suna ninja not to far away. They were getting tired of randomly running into barriers that weren't even the same. Some lasted for three minutes, while others lasted up to eight minutes.

They traveled quickly through the forest in order to catch up with the ninja when once again they ran into a barrier.

"Gaaugh! I'm fucking tiered of these fucking barriers!" Yelled out Hidan in frustration.

"Deidara-sempai, why don't you fly up and tell us if we can go over the barrier?" Asked Tobi looking up the barrier.

"Shut up Tobi, I was already doing that, yeah." Deidara responded by doing the one handed seal to enlarge the clay. With a poof the giant bird like creature appeared, Deidara jumped on it and flew up.

He flew up pretty high until he reached the top.

"Shit, yeah." He flew back down towards the others.

"Well, can we get over this fucking thing?" asked Hidan, Deidara shook his head.

"No, yeah. The barrier stretches miles away, past the ninjas and curves like a dome around them, yeah. How long do you think this one will last, yeah?" asked Deidara to anyone.

"What the fuck, this is bullshit! When i get my hands on that guy I'll enjoy torturing them!" shouted Hidan, Itachi who was analyzing the barrier spoke up.

"We should leave, this one will last longer than the others."

"How can you tell, yeah?" asked Deidara looking at the barrier in case he missed something.

"The last five barriers had small time limits leading us up to this longer one." answered Kisame already having figured it out.

"oh, that makes sense, yeah." said Deidara coming to the realization.

"Deidara did you get what leader asked for?" asked Kisame, Deidara nodded his head.

"Mmhm, I got a clone to pick up all of Sasori-dana's things while another clone looked for my arm, yeah." answered Deidara,

"Alright we have wasted enough time here, lets go." said Kakuzu, the others nodded and they all ran back to the direction of their headquarters.

**~With the Shinobi of the leaf and sand~**

The exhausted yet content group that set off towards Konoha three hours ago were told they were safe since Akatsuki had headed off towards a new direction. They were just glad that everyone was alright and there was no casualties. With that in mind they hurried on towards home with a new found vigor within them. On their way home two hours ago the woman who was still unidentified was now in front as her two companions traveled behind her to her sides. They had once again placed the hood on top of their heads some were slightly relieved as they were sure they would have been staring trying to figure out if they could really be trusted even though it was hard to doubt them when they helped them out tremendously. The women in the group who had come to save them were no doubt strong that was what was making them seem attentive just incase a surprise attack were to happen. It was only habit that they doubted them, they were ninja trained to protect their precious people and home. It's no surprise that they should be cautious when someone in their group just revived someone without sacrificing themselves. Other than their mysteriousness they were relatively normal. The blonde reminded them of Naruto, she would ask them questions to break the silence in their travel and they were grateful for it as it would distract their minds from boredom. Her twin would ask some questions about Konoha but not the type to suspect of being spies. They were much simpler questions that you wouldn't pay much attention to. The only problem was for the fact that the apparent leader of their group seemed less talkative then Gaara, Neji, Shino or even Sasuke, and they got the impression that she didn't seem to even like them, which was weird since she had just saved one of their lives.

As the group finally approached familiar territory they began to speed up unconsciously, apparently the observant group of girls also speed up, some of the others noticed how they didn't seem to be tired from what they have done meaning they were all someone to be cautious of, though everyone else had came out of a battle except for the sand nin.

They knew Tsunade had somehow gotten them to help the leaf shinobi only hoped it wasn't through bribery or another debt she would never return. Soon enough they arrived in the road leading them up to the Konoha gates and even then they kept running ready to be inside the safe confines of their home. As they got closer they noticed some friends already there around the gates.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" yelled Naruto from his spot up front with Gaara's arm draped on his shoulder. The others waved at them realizing the huge group was arriving. They stopped when they were a few feet away and settled to walking.

" Naruto, Sakura, everyone welcome back" Stated Tsunade along with others. The group of three stayed back along with most of the sand villagers.

"Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-nee!" Sakura went up to them glad to see them.

"Kakashi are you all alright?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head while being on the back of Gai who near the beginning was saying that Kakashi was only slowing them down and promptly pulled Kakashi on his back. Soon after Lee had also wanted to piggy back Neji who in turn refused. "Maa...we are all just out of chakra, it would have been worse with casualties if not for the back up." he finished with his thumb pointing back at the three girls.

"Ah yes I'm glad, now where are they?" Tsunade looked back were the big crowd was at, the others behind her also looked stopping their mini reunion.

The sand villager's also heard and quickly but formally made a way through them. They parted and the three at the end were there to be seen, the two twins took off their hoods and smiled at the Hokage while they bowed their heads simultaneously towards Tsunade who was slowly making her way towards them. Some showed more than others but they all noticed how the leader didn't bow her head. Tsunade either didn't care because she knew them or didn't show her displeasure.

"Ahh I'm so glad I was able to get in touch with you" Tsunade smiled at them the leader stepped up as well.

"I'm grateful to you for the rescue of my very troublesome ninja's hahaha, really...im grateful" The others looked on, it seemed to everyone that they were well acquainted.

"No, it was a request from you after all I would not fail." she said with such assurance that surprised many who did not thinking they were that close. It made the leaf ninja's happy for Tsunade to have a good partnership outside of Konoha.

"Thank You...you cheeky little brat, take off that hood I wanna see your face. How long has it been anyway?" the others were not surprised their Hokage asked such a personal question especially if they were close. The girl lifted her hand and placed it on the trim of the hood and lowered it down behind her head. Tsunade as if expecting nothing else smiled kindly, while everyone else was surprise to see such a beautiful young girl. Her hair was jet black, looking much darker than the other girl with her. Her bangs which was parted on the left surrounded her face, while her hair looked soft and the other girl's hair was straight with a parting in the middle. What caught everyone's attention where the girls eyes, her eyes were a magnificent amethyst color.

"It has been 10 years" answered the girl. Gaara looked at her for a while it had seemed as if her had seen her before, he gripped his head slightly feeling a headache start up.

"Hmm that long huh? You still as stubborn as before?" she asked teasingly grinning at the girl. " Do you still lose at gambling?" the others giggled/chuckled at her comment that caused the Hokage to pout childishly. The others were slightly glad that the girl had any humor in her, seeing as emotionless as she was acting before.

"You little brat" Tsunade said ruffling her hair which they noticed was most likely long since it didn't come out of her cloak besides her bangs. Tsunade looked oddly young next to the Girl, as if the girl just refreshed her whole being. Suddenly Tsunade as she had forgotten everybody was still there turned around.

"Ok everyone lets get you checked at the hospital and ready for rest, sand-nins, Gaara we can check you and then it would be best for you to rest then you can go back to Suna...hey wait for me at the tower I'll meet up with you guys later." she asked the three who nodded and promptly disappeared.

"Shishou who were they?" asked Sakura the question everyone wanted to know.

"Umm a group of friends from the past" answered Tsunade trying not to sound so vague.

"Yes, but who are they? What are their names" asked Lee

"Yeah Baa-chan, Who are they? Did you know they didn't even give us their names and what was with her medical jutsu are you sure they can be trusted?" asked Naruto still holding onto Gaara. 'If only you knew...' thought Tsunade. " Of course she can be trusted...in fact I would place my life in her hands there's no where safer" confidently stated Tsunade trying to dodge the first question. Everyone was stunned she trusted her fully. 'Her life? She must be really loyal.' they were brought out of their thoughts as Tsunade gave out orders.

"Anyways lets go get you guys checked." There was no more room for arguing as they left to the hospital.

**~In the Hokage's office~**

The sun was completely set welcoming the stars to fill the night with their soft glows and the full moon to shower the village with a bright luminescent glow. The lights in the Hokage's office where off seeing as it was past midnight, a faint glow was coming from inside the room indicating someone was still occupying the room.

Inside were three figures the Hokage was in her desk pouring some sake into her cup which reflected the moon off the pellucid beverage a candle brightly burning irradiating the face of the Hokage. Shizune was on a couch beside a sleeping Tonton that was arranged in to the left of the Hokage, close to the door, a table with a tea set on top was in front of Shizune. The last occupant of the room was the girl who had saved Gaara. She was in front of the windows to the left of Tsunade overseeing the nighttime of Konoha as the towns night lights that weren't on in the day time to be seen.

The girl lifted her hand reaching up to place it gently on the window. A comfortable silence filled the room as they were content with just being in each others presence.

"That boy." said the girl, gaining the attention of the other two women in the room.

"Hmm...who?" asked Tsunade quietly, tilting her head that was resting on her palm on the desk towards the girl. She blinked her eyes that reflected the village in her eyes they were a slight darker shade due to the darkness around them but still bright enough from the village and moon to be shining.

"He looks a lot like him." stated the girl. Tsunade picked up her head and swung the chair around so she would sit side ways facing both girls if needed.

"Naruto huh? Yes well he is his son." said Tsunade with a matter of fact tone. The girl looked at Tsunade before turning back to look at the village.

"Did you...?" Shizune cut her sentence short not wanting to chance anything. Shizune stood and walked over to stand beside Tsunade. The girl shook her head.

"No...I didn't want to get involved...at least not yet." stated the girl quietly.

Tsunade stood up and took the position of looking out the window as well, being in the middle of the two younger women. She took the hand of the girl's that was placed on the window to hold gently in her hand, while also taking Shizune's hand in the left hand. The three women stood looking over the village.

"Things can always change." stated the girl.

" And as long as we are together...we can make it happen." determinedly stated Tsunade.

**~Two days later~**

It had been two days since they had all returned and the group could not find the three women who had helped them. They wanted to find them to see if they could talk to them and get a name or just talk to them. They had even went to Tsunade but she would say they were out touring Konoha.

On the last day Gaara was to stay, they had given up until unintentionally they had come across them as they walked the streets. It was a quick glance for they soon lost sight of them in the busy streets making that glance the last they saw of them. The next morning before dawn while the streets were still misty and chill. Everyone got up early to bid a safe trip to Gaara. They were all about to leave as soon as they finished talking.

"Gaara once again I'm sorry about what happened, but I'm glad that your ok." said Tsunade, Gaara shook his head reassuringly.

"It is fine. I am the one who should be sorry for the troubles. I am grateful for your aid" Gaara stated thankfully, Tsunade gave a nod and Naruto stepped up.

"Baa-chan's right Gaara we're glad your ok; but you better stay alert now more than ever ok" Gaara nodded.

"Naruto's right, now that you don't have Shukaku you are at a disadvantage; but don't worry you will travel safely. I have asked the girls to escort you to Suna."

Everyone was confused until three figures suddenly appeared beside the Hokage making some flinch.

"EHH! their escorting Gaara back to Suna? I thought they left?" shouted Naruto. Tsunade sighed while holding onto her head as she felt a headache start up. " Naruto they never left and yes their escorting Gaara back. I assure you they couldn't be anywhere safer than with Himeka...oops!" said Tsunade turning back to the figure now known as Himeka. Gaara along with everyone else picked up on the slip up.

"So your name is 'Himeka'?" asked Naruto, looking at the middle girl who nodded as if not really caring weather or not they knew.

"I didn't get your name before but now that I know your name...I am in your debt Himeka-san. I am grateful to be able to get a second chance to protect my people." said Gaara bowing formally in front of the girl, who nodded her head then turned towards Tsunade expertly ignoring the disbelieving looks she was getting.

'First she doesn't bow to the Hokage now the Kazekage how disrespectful!" thought many throughout the Suna ninja.

"Alright! Everyone we bid you a safe journey." stated the Hokage, as the Suna nin proceeded out, Himeka turned standing in front of Tsunade and Shizune.

"This is where we part" she stated but not just to Tsunade who she was staring directly at; but the others felt as if she was talking to them all.

"Yeah...for now" said Tsunade as she smiled gently towards the girl. She surprised everyone when the girl smiled. A small gentle smile towards Tsunade and turned, but not before promising a reunion.

"Yes...only for now..."

* * *

Third Chapter is done I hope you liked it. The main characters name was figured out, even though it was accidental, next chapter you will know her teammates names. Things are getting mysterious with Tsunade, Shizune, and Himeka. I'm sure there are things that might seem confusing but trust me they lead the story along my plot. So that's about it for this authors note tell me if you like it or if you don't.


	4. The Escorts

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoy the new chapter, sorry it has taken awhile, but atleast it wasn't too long. I have been thinking about making this the first story to a trilogy if I want to fit my whole plot, but we will have to just wait and see how things progress.

Speaking "Yo!"

Thoughts 'Yo!'

Inner/Demons "**Yo**!"

_Flashback "talking" 'thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the OC's I created and the plot idea.**

* * *

**The Escorts**

**Normal POV**

The group of sand ninja and their escorts walked away from the gates of Konoha. The girls didn't bother placing their hoods back up but were distinctly aware of all the open stares. The walk wasn't awkward but tranquil much to everyone's surprise they could faintly feel a cool and calming sensation traveling inside them as they were near the leader.

" So your friends of the Hokage?" asked Kankuro in an attempt to start a conversation. The girls looked at him except for Himeka.

" Umm...well we know her, but we're not as close as Himeka is to her..." Kankuro hmmed and everyone, in an attempt to listen stayed silent.

" So, what are your names we already know your leaders' name." asked Temari. "Ummm..." the girl looked at Himeka who glanced at her and just turned back her gaze to the front.

" My name is Airi" she turned to her twin. " And mine is Kairi, as you have noticed we are twins" she stated calmly, they nodded. Himeka who was listening and observing her surroundings noticed that usually it would take three days to get from Konoha to Suna at a ninja's pace; but since they were travelling with the injured they were going at a civilians pace. It would take at least five days, the only good news being that they were not trailed.

" Himeka-san" said Gaara, Himeka turned to face him so he could continue to tell her what he needed.

" I apologize for causing our delay and I'm grateful again for escorting us safely, as the Hokage has placed much faith in you I will take her word for it." Himeka only nodded and looked back in front. Chiyo matched her steps with Himeka.

" Did you use a forbidden jutsu for Gaara? I have been researching a revival jutsu for a good bit of my years and have never seen that one before." she asked quietly so no one would listen. Himeka looked towards the elder woman and nodded. When Chiyo was going to leave, thinking that was all she was going to get from the girl, was surprised when she spoke up.

" Yes, although mine is quite different than the one you wanted to use, it did not require a sacrifice of that category."

" Why? What did you give up then? It couldn't have been just your blood." Himeka nodded not surprised the woman knew since she was a medic nin as well.

" It is only a technique I can use, but unlike the reanimation jutsu you know, I can use it more than once, as for the sacrifice...it's not something difficult for me to give up." She said it in a way that one could not continue the conversation and Chiyo was not going to pursue more.

" I am glad there are good loyal ninja out there like you in Water." said Chiyo knowingly, Himeka was slightly perturbed by her knowledge but did not let it show, she would have to ask her later how she knew.

" It's recovering faster, almost to the point where not as much illegal movement is around...though I must admit that the former Mizukages did not leave any justifiable achievements, nor the rogue nin that are causing trouble. The current Mizukage, however, is trying to change all past mistakes." Chiyo nodded the group soon settled into comfortable silence as they continued their long way to Suna.

**~A few hours later~**

The last rays of the sun were beginning to set casting its ephemeral glow over the sky. Mixing reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows across the rapidly dimming blue sky. The travelling group decided it was about time to rest. The three girls busied themselves with things to do by helping set up camp and finding food. Most of the busy work was already prepared and ready to use but no one was in charge of the water.

" I will go" said Himeka pushing off the tree she was leaning on. Gaara looked over to Himeka.

"I will accompany you." Stated Gaara, Himeka looked at him.

"There is no need" she was about to walk off but was stopped before she could get further down the path.

"I would appreciate the walk on my slowly recovering body." She gave him a contemplating stare.

" It would do his body good if he were to walk it out more." said Chiyo, Himeka slowly agreed and began walking away believing Gaara to be following. The walk to the stream was quiet, since neither were too keen on talking. It was a peaceful walk through the forest and as they walked closer to the running stream they could hear the current of water.

They soon arrived to a small clearing were the stream went through the middle of the forest. Gaara stayed back to allow Himeka the space to take out a scroll and open it, soon after water containers were laid out and she began to unscrew the tops to fill them with water. Gaara looked over at Himeka, she appeared to have things done her way, so he decided to rest. If she needed him to help all she had to do was ask, besides Gaara had a feeling she wouldn't ask or need help. He went to sit on the soft vibrant green grass and leaned on the trunk from the tree behind him, the tree branches spread out providing enough shade to keep the air cool around him. They were closer to Suna now and the temperature was beginning to get warmer as they moved. He brought one leg up to a more comfortable position and than proceeded to inspected his hand. It's still hard for him to think about how only a few days ago he was dead. He looked up at the woman a few feet away from him. If it weren't for her he would not have been given a second chance; And even if he would have, Chiyo would have been sacrificed. Although he was only looking at her back, she still reminded him of someone, he just couldn't remember. Before he even realized that he had gone so deep in thought while staring at Himeka, she was already by his side.

"Are you ready?" She asked. He looked up and nodded taking himself out of his musings. He stood and immediately a shot of pain went from his foot up his spine and sent a shock to his head. He grunted but just like before he placed a hand on his knee and one on the tree. Even after four days he was still feeling the after effects of being revived.

Himeka held on to his elbow before he fell down on the ground. He looked up at her as she tilted her head while analyzing his body. She slowly helped him lower down into a comfortable sitting position. She kneeled down beside him and placed her soft green glowing hands in front of him. Giving him a quick scan before gently placing her palms a few centimeters away from his heart. She sent in her chakra to help his chakra flow more naturally instead of fluctuating irregularly.

Himeka looked up slightly when she heard a soft grunt of pain barely audible. It would appear that his body was hurting him more than he let people know. She looked back down at her gloved covered hands that were now helping his heart circulate his blood flow. His muscles started to loosen up so she stopped her chakra and placed her hands on her lap. She looked back up to face Gaara, who answered her unspoken question.

" I feel better, thank you." The girl nodded her head before standing up. Gaara soon followed noticing how much easier it was to move.

They soon returned to the camp where some ninja were talking near the fire and a few had gone to sleep. Himeka walked over to Airi and Kairi.

"Any problems?" The twins shook their heads.

"None that we have been able to trace." Himeka nodded, she went over to a tree and sat down cross legged while leaning on its trunk.

" I will take the first watch. " the girls nodded and went into their own tent. Himeka watched as the remaining shinobi talked. She closed her eyes and allowed her concentration to focus on her chakra, she discharged a burst of chakra all around her, spreading it into a dome like shape. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary that was passing through her chakra sensor. When she could find nothing she retracted the chakra back to her. She looked back to the group in front of her and than looked up into the dark sky littered with clusters of stars. The land of fire and wind were completely different than her home.

'It's only a matter of time' That last thought triggered a long unseen memory from a time when she was little and near a tree, with a field surrounded by flowers. She shook her head and returned to observing her surroundings. Once everyone was getting ready for bed, Chiyo walked over towards Himeka.

"Will you be alright?" She asked, wanting to make sure the young girl was not overexerting herself. The girl nodded at the worried elder who nodded and bid goodnight before heading off to her tent.

The night was relatively quiet, and by her third chakra sense she deemed it safe to change shifts. She entered the tent the twins were in and they both awoke from their sleep.

" I'll take the next shift." stated the black haired girl.

**~A few days later~**

The journey back to Suna took four complete days and this would be the middle of the fifth day. The walk was uneventful, as two of the three escorts barely spoke. Himeka the least between the other two only spoke when necessary, Kairi only asked some questions pertaining Suna. Airi was the most talkative although most thought it was just to keep things comfortable. Airi would ask the sand shinobi many interestingly curious questions that some had to think about before answering. Himeka, Kairi, and Airi found out what everyone's names were and so that help start conversations.

As they travelled into the scorching desert, the sand shinobi couldn't help noticing how much proficiency the three girls displayed at travelling. After three nights and four and a half days they had arrived at the sand village gates, which they all noticed was filled with villagers. As they approached the village gates they could hear the multitude of cheering.

"Well, were off now." stated Airi, as the girls saw most of the shinobi go through the wall or meet with friends to cheer for the Kage.

"What! Don't you want to come in and rest?" asked Temari. Airi looked back to her silent companions. Himeka for the first time that day spoke up.

"We must decline your offer as we have other matters to attend to before heading off to our respective village." Gaara now able to walk, stepped up.

"I see and you are certain you don't wish to rest before you leave to travel again?" Himeka shook her head once.

"It will take us only one day to get to our destination." She answered giving the impression that they were either travelling at high speeds or it was close, but there isn't anything close to Suna for miles.

"Than I hope you travel safely and reach your destination in time." As he finished it came to Gaara's mind that he might never see them again. He remembered the goodbye he shared with Naruto not to long ago, and raised his hand towards her. Himeka tilted her head slightly but than as if realizing what he meant straightened up and took a step forward, she raised her hand and placed it in Gaara's. He immediately noticed how feather light her grip was, it was much different than with Naruto's hand, so he tried to keep his loose as well. As they finished Himeka stepped back and bowed formally, even with a cloak on he could tell her bow was somewhat like a noble.

"May your life be filled with happiness and safety." Himeka said, barely above a whisper, the sincerity behind her words were laced so delicately that Gaara, his siblings, Baki, and Chiyo and her brother Ebizō found it hard to believe it was the same girl.

She soon stood back up and nodded to the others. As she turned away from the Suna ninja, a gust of wind rustled through her cloak.

"Bye!" yelled out Airi waving goodbye as she turned with a light bounce to her steps reminding them of Naruto with his hyper personality. Kairi bowed and said a much more quieter goodbye and left. Gaara couldn't help but wonder if he will ever see them again.

**~With Himeka~**

Three figures were running out of the desert in a speed barely visible. They soon arrived at the edge of the desert beginning their journey through the forest.

"Himeka," said a tinkling, fairy-like voice with a professional tone. Himeka turned her head slightly their direction to show that she was listening.

"Why are we going to Yuki?" asked Airi, as Himeka jumped off the branch she had currently landed on.

"Yukigakure is the place where I have a scroll sealed...I'm going to need it soon." Airi and Kairi side glanced at Himeka.

"Does that mean we will have to fight soon and against who?" asked Kairi

"We won't be getting too involved, it's not a fight concerning us, we will only intervene if necessary." The twins nodded and they placed more chakra in the sole of their feet to run faster towards Yukigakure.

* * *

**Thanks for everyone who has read this story so far and I assure you that the story will get better. Reviews are welcomed tell me if you like it or don't.**


	5. The Crystal User

**Authors Note**: I have received my first review and I am happy you like it. Thank you for everyone who has read my story and liked it. The Naruto plot line is slowly mixing more and more to my original plot. You will notice in this chapter the big difference to the filler episode in Naruto. I made it this way so Himeka could interact with the original Naruto characters.

Speaking "Yo!"

Thoughts 'Yo!'

Inner/Demons "**Yo**!"

_Flashback "talking" 'thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the OC's I created and the plot idea. **

* * *

**The Crystal User**

**Normal POV**

The three girls who had left Suna and crossed the Land of the River, Land of bears, through Konoha, and the Land of Rice Fields in the past nine hours had arrived at their desired location in Yukigakure at eight o'clock.

The girls traveled towards the outer areas of Yukigakure until they located a lake under a huge ice mountain. Although it was cold it wasn't as bad once they used their chakra to keep themselves warm.

The view was magnificent the lake that was as crystal clear as the sky around it, reflected the beautiful scene that surrounded it. From the mountain to the trees around the lake with detail so precise. The sun, which was setting slowly was still bright enough to reflect off the ice that was on the mountain and the ground. Each icy particle glittered with the suns rays appearing as if countless tiny diamonds were littered every where.

Himeka walked to the center of the lake, her feet creating ripples in the pellucid water. She placed each palm together in front of her chest and closed her eyes focusing her chakra to her palms, as her eyes opened there were black seals in the shape of butterfly's on each eye. Each wing spread out of the pupils as if apart of them. A bright purple seal in the form of a circle with inscriptions appeared underneath her feet. Her hands flew through quick hand signs. At the bottom of the deep lake a small light appeared getting brighter as the hand signs progressed. Finally when she had finished, the light moved up towards Himeka and a big blue scroll came out from inside the water which appeared to be dry as if it was never inside a lake. She held it with both hands and turned to walk back to the edge to Airi and Kairi.

"Lets go." They nodded as they watched her seal away the big scroll in a much smaller scroll and returning it to its place inside her cloak.

"Do you think we can take the short cut back home? I'm tired." stated Airi in a tiered yet hopeful tone. Her sister and Himeka looked over towards her slouched form.

"We have used it all throughout the trip to Yukigakure, how can you be tiered?" asked Kairi in a disbelieving way.

"We didn't use it through the whole trip, we did run for nine hours without it." Airi countered her sister.

"Be thankful it was only nine hours, without it we would have lasted days if not weeks." lectured Kairi, Airi pouted.

"But without it now, it will still take us days to get home." whined Airi. Himeka who was watching the two twins amusedly, decided to give Airi a break.

"We can use it to get back home, I too am ready to get home." Kairi turned towards Himeka with a look of disagreement, while Airi on the other hand looked just about ready to explode with happiness.

"YAY! I'm so happy. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" shouted out Airi as she bounced towards Himeka giving her a big hug.

'I don't understand where she gets the energy.' thought Kairi as she observed her sister's sudden spike in energy.

"You should make her run home if she still has that much energy left." said Kairi, Himeka looked at her with a smile as Airi stuck her tongue out towards Kairi. Himeka shook her head at the twins bickering and chuckled softly. They soon vanished making all traces that they were ever there disappear as if they hadn't ever stepped foot in Yukigakure.

**~Next day in Konoha~**

In the halls of the Hokage tower, loud footsteps could be heard. The door to the Hokage's office was opened harshly, revealing a determined blonde. Shizune turned in surprised towards the door.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade not looking up from her paperwork, since she knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Baa-chan I heard about the mission." said Naruto who had found out through his run in with Sai.

"Is that so." stated Tsunade nonchalantly.

"Please let me go on this mission."

"Naruto-kun, this was decided to protect you, you can't reach your goal and bring Sasuke-kun back now. And if you use your new jutsu again..." Shizune was cut off by Naruto's determined reply.

"I won't use the Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken, I know my own body better than anyone else." stated Naruto remembering the practice version that had severely injured his hand. Before they could continue their conversation Tsunade spoke up.

"Naruto, why do you want to go on this mission?" asked Tsunade as she looked up towards Naruto.

"I know I can't bring Sasuke back yet with my abilities, but I remembered something pervy Sage once told me."

_"A place where people think about you is a place you can call home."_ stated Jiraiya in one of his memories.

" If you think about it with all your heart, the feelings will connect. I want to tell him that. That this is a place he can call home." stated Naruto with resolve. Tsunade stared at him as he stared back with a serious expression. Shizune could only look between them as they stared at each other.

"Humph, do what you want." stated Tsunade looking back down to her work.

" In this mission is you will..." she looked up from her briefing and noticed he was already gone.

" Is this all right, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune honestly worried about the situation.

"sheesh, that Jiraiya. Being all carefree" she picked up a scroll and handed it to Shizune, as she read through it a small smile appeared on her face.

'Jiraiya-sama.'

"I'll just leave the mission up to Kakashi and Yamato." stated Tsunade as she looked out of the window.

**~A few hours later at the gates of Konoha~**

In the middle of the gates stood three ninja who were waiting for their fourth member.

"So in the end, Naruto found out anyways." stated Sakura, Sai deflated in posture.

"I'm sorry." noticing her mistake, Sakura turned towards Sai.

"It's ok, this couldn't be helped. I kind of figured he would find out anyways." said Sakura trying to cheer him up.

"He even forced the Hokage-sama to let him go." Sai said slouching even more.

"Tsunade-sama isn't someone who'll give in like that. In the end, if she approved, it means we have nothing to worry about." stated Yamato. Sakura took this chance to help Sai feel less guilty.

"That's right. Don't forget, it will be easier to work as one when we are all together...but still, where is Naruto? He's late." asked Sakura in annoyance.

**~With Naruto~**

In a dark place Naruto found himself standing alone with his hands in a hand sign, eyes closed in concentration as he felt for Gamatatsu's chakra.

'I can feel it, how his chakra builds up before he spits it out.' He opened his eyes and soon found himself being flung across the field.

"Oh no! Naruto are you ok!?" asked Gamakichi as he hopped over to Naruto.

"Yeah...I'm fine but lets not stop now. Lets keep going." before he could continue his training Sakura arrived.

"ugh...hi Sakura." said Naruto.

"Enough wasting time and lets go. Hmm?" she sniffed him and gagged.

"You smell terrible. What have you been doing?" Naruto nervously laughed.

"Well, believe it or not but we have actually been trai-"

"Yeah, yeah tell me later, everybody is waiting for you, lets go." Sakura grabbed his collar and pulled him along, ignoring his protest.

**~Later on~**

Naruto's group who had found Shino's bug along the way had made it to the area Kakashi and the others where at. They had broken down the crystal dome by using Naruto's new jutsu he was working on with Gamatatsu.

They quickly went in and found the others who were facing off against a woman.

"Naruto, was that...?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, the new technique Pervy Sage taught me." answered Naruto. Team Yamato all noticed Hinata trapped inside a crystal behind the woman.

"Hinata! What happened? What did you do to her?" yelled out Naruto.

"I see you have finally realized that I have one of your companions hostage." Yamato took one step forward.

"Don't move." yelled out the woman.

"Now Gamatatsu! Wind style Toad water pistol!" shouted out Naruto, the water was rapidly heading for Hinata and the woman, when she touched the water with her crystal weapon on her arm and crystallized the water.

"I can crystallize anything. You need about ten more years of experience to beat me boy." the water she crystallized turned into a dragon and swirled around her. She commanded it to head straight for Naruto which made everyone dodge. They hid behind trees as the dragon thrashed around looking for them.

"Listen Naruto, I will cause a diversion while you retrieve Hinata." instructed Kakashi, Naruto nodded.

Yamato and Kakashi stepped out from behind the trees.

"Are you done hiding?" She was now on top of the crystal dragon and charging towards them. As she was about to reach them she sensed someone behind and quickly turned around. Sai was on his ink bird heading towards her. She slashed out her weapon towards Sai throwing Crystal shards towards him effectively turning the bird into crystal. With that as a distraction Gamatatsu used his tongue to retrieve Hinata. He swallowed her and poofed away, the others also escaped deep into the forest.

"Humph they were quick to leave, huh? Rinji, don't lose sight of them." she ordered to one of her companions, they all moved out to track them.

**~With Naruto~**

Gamatatsu and Gamakichi had been summoned and asked to bring out Hinata.

"Do it Gently!" ordered his brother. Gamatatsu opened his mouth and pulled out the crystalized Hinata.

"Gently...gently..." chanted Naruto, Gamatatsu was doing fine, until a fly passed his nose and he lost concentration. The crystal incased Hinata fell onto the ground causing many to panic.

"You idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" screamed his brother, Gamakichi. The crystal started to crack.

"No! Stop it now!" panicked Naruto as he watched the crack spread throughout the crystal. Sakura, Kiba, and Shino went up to the crystal to stand beside Hinata. The crack stopped just in time before the whole crystal shattered.

"It stopped?" asked Naruto, wondering how it had even stopped when it was just about to shatter completely.

"Am I too late?" They turned to face a tiered looking Pakkun. Kakashi, Yamato, Shino, and Sai stepped aside to speak with Pakkun who came to deliver news of what they had found out about the crystal user. As they conversed, they heard the cracking of the crystal and turned. The crystal had shattered, throwing millions of crystal shard until they disappeared, leaving behind only Hinata. Sakura quickly checked her pulse.

"Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"She's still alive!" happily exclaimed Sakura to the group.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Thank goodness." stated Kiba relieved that Hinata was going to be okay.

"...I was really scared" worriedly stated Gamatatsu.

"You idiot! You were the one who dropped her!" shouted Gamakichi. As soon as Hinata woke up and sat up with the help of Sakura she explained how she released her chakra through the tenketsu, allowing them to come to the conclusion that the crystal technique can't crystallize chakra.

They decided to make a group to track down the crystal user and her companions while another stays behind to take care of Hinata. The summons poofed away and the tracking group left not noticing the figure which was watching them. The group were heading off to the location where Shino's bugs and Akamaru were sensing a disturbing chakra. Their travel soon came to a stop as a brown smoke screen covered the area they were heading towards.

"Wait, Naruto go on ahead and see if you can find out anything." commanded Kakashi. Soon enough Naruto went in and scouted the area, he fell into the lake and floated back up on the back of Gamatatsu who came along with his brother.

"Geez, make up your mind kid. You just sent us home not to long ago." Naruto didn't say anything just sat on top of Gamatatsu.

"But...What is up with this chakra?" as soon as he spoke a loud roar was heard by everyone.

"What the hell was that roar?" asked Naruto as they continued to swim towards the noise.

"This lake is pretty eerie if you ask me." stated Gamakichi. They swam for a few more minutes until they saw huge pillars surrounding something in the middle of the lake.

"What is that?" asked Naruto as he looked around.

"Ah! it's a turtle. Look nii-san a turtle." They all looked at the gigantic crystallized turtle.

"N-Naruto that's a Bijuu. It's the Sanbi!" informed Gamakichi. violent ripples began to form from within the crystal as the giant turtle thrashed around inside. The crystal broke and the turtle roared out violently. Naruto and his summons noticed the crystal user not to far from them.

"That woman, why is she attacking the Sanbi?" He asked as she had made a spear out of crystal to attack the Sanbi. Before the spear touched the Sanbi it shattered from his roar and threw her back from the force.

"Guren-san!" Naruto turned towards the voice. He immediately noticed the small boy he had met before arriving here and at the hot springs.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me..." he thought back worriedly to when they had spoken before arriving here.

_"My home is where there are people thinking about me."_

"His home...is with them?!" Naruto saw the woman being forced to land violently on the water beside them. She spoke to the big guy named Gozu to take Yuukimaru away. The boy turned towards Naruto as he stood.

" I've found my home." he smiled and then took a deep breath before screaming out and stopping the movement of the Bijuu.

'It stopped...can he control the Bijuu?' thought Gamakichi too soon as the pillars around it broke and he roared causing waves to thrash violently toppling everyone over. The boat where the boy was on was lost as well as the people on it. The woman dived under and before Naruto could see if the boy was okay, he too was hit by the waves. A giant pillar appeared out of the water with two people on top. The woman named Guren and the boy Yuukimaru were seen embraced on top of the pillar. It stayed peaceful for only a second for the pillar soon cracked and shattered. The Bijuu who was angry casted a heavy mist to spread out and dived back within the concealment of the deep lake.

* * *

**Okay, I know that in the anime Asuma's death occurs before the crystal user appears but I switched them around so Himeka could meet the enemy's of Konoha. I know she barely came out in this chapter but she will in the next; and that's about all I have to say except for everyone who is reading to be on the look out for new chapters this week, a whole week off school from Holidays can make people have lots of extra time. And like always review if you like it or don't like it.**


	6. The Sealing

**Authors Note**: I know I have not posted a chapter in a long time; and I'm sorry but I promise that I wasn't just being lazy. I actually wrote the rough drafts for some future chapters, I just didn't post them. I was extremely busy but I will try to hurry so I can post more chapters. Well I hope you enjoy and on with the story.

Speaking "Yo!"

Thoughts 'Yo!'

Inner/Demons "**Yo!**"

_Flashback "talking" 'thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the OC's I created and the plot idea**.

* * *

**The Sealing**

**Normal POV**

From high above the lake a bird flew around carrying two people. Sai along with Hinata were sent to investigate the cause for the sudden mist. Hinata scanned the area with her activated Byakugan. After a few more scans, Sai commanded his ink bird to descend down towards the others.

"So, did you see anything?" asked Kakashi, she nodded her head as she hoped down from the bird.

"Hai, this is not a common mist as we suspected, there is an immense amount of chakra mixed into the mist."

"So now it's certain that the Sanbi is in the lake." stated Yamato

"Yeah, and after finding Naruto back in the woods we now know that the mist can also make people hallucinate, probably used as a barrier." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei there's a kid inside, we met before coming here, please let me go find him!" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, you can't. When you were hallucinating you almost attacked your friend."

"I understand but..." Naruto tried to find a reason so he could find the boy.

"But what do we do now that the situation has changed? We've strayed pretty far from our original mission to search for Orochimaru's hideout."stated Kiba.

"Well, all we can do is stay on stand by untill Tsunade-sama's orders reach us. We will observe the movements of the Sanbi and the others untill Pakkun returns, understand?" answered Kakashi.

"Hai!" chorused the group of ninja, although Naruto was less enthusiastic, he was worried about the kid he saw with the crystal user.

**~In Konoha~**

Pakkun had just finished explaining the situation to Tsunade and she had on an aggravated expression.

"I heard the Sanbi disappeared after the last Great War and now he appears."

"Orochimaru is up to something troublesome." stated Pakkun from his position on top of the desk.

"Akatsuki is most likely pursuing the Bijuu as well." said Shizune from behind Pakkun.

"If the Akatsuki hear about this, we will be in a tough battle on both sides. We can't let someone take it." firmly stated Tsunade.

"Then, we will capture it?"asked Shizune

"I don't think it will be that easy." Tsunade wrote on a piece of paper tearing it out when finished and handed it to Shizune.

"Assemble these ninjas."

"Hai."

**~A few minutes later~**

"And that concludes the general briefing. You will head out and support Kakashi's team which we have already deployed. The main objective is sealing the Sanbi." explained Tsunade.

"Precise chakra control is necessary for the sealing so Ino and I will handle it along with Sakura and Hinata."said Shizune.

"Hai, I will try my best." stated Ino.

"Tenten and Lee will be filling in for Sakura and Hinata. Since the enemy is targetting the Sanbi, there's no question that a battle will break out." finished Tsunade.

"Leave it to us!" stated Tenten

"We will fight with our full power of youth!"stated Lee

"I'll give you the details on the way, everyone move out!" said Pakkun, they all left the room.

"Shizune, wait." Shizune stopped before the door and turned.

"Hai?" Tsunade searched for something within her pockets. She pulled out a light blue almost transparent key.

"If things seem to be going wrong, anything at all, use this." Shizune stepped up to Tsunade's desk.

"I'm am sure you know how to use it." she stated as she held the key out for her to take.

"Tsunade-sama thats...?!" Tsunade closed her eyes, and then slowly opened her honey colored eyes to look at the key.

"Yes, her key...take it Shizune." Shizune nodded and grabbed the key placing it around her neck with the thin silver ribbon attached to it.

"I will be taking my leave." firmly stated Shizune as she shunshined out of the room.

**~ In the wood house~**

Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato were finally back from looking for Naruto.

"So who's our reinforcements?" asked Naruto.

"Just wait and see." stated Sakura as she opened the door. They found an exhausted Pakkun laying on the floor.

"Don't tell me he's our reinforcement." said Naruto while pointing at Pakkun. He was answered by non other than Ino.

"Naruto don't be so reckless." she said, refering to him running off.

"It's ok! Youth and recklessness go hand-in-hand!" voiced out Lee

"Don't incourage him!" scolded Tenten, who stood beside Shizune on top of the stairs.

"Ohh! It's you guys!" shouted Naruto excitedly. Everyone moved into the big meeting room. Naruto walked up to Lee giving him a high five.

"I'm glad your here! Bushy-brows!"

"Now that I'm here, everything is going to be ok!" Lee shouted, Tenten went up to them.

"Hey, you mean "we" right? Your too excited." she said, while Sakura, Ino, and Sai stood off to the side also talking amongst themselves.

"Tsunade-sama has briefed us on the situation but could you tell us the current situation."stated Shizune as she walked in, and headed towards the two jounin.

"Of course...there have been some new developements." stated Kakashi as he looked around the room, before turning back to Shizune.

"Let's talk over there." said Yamato. They walked into a seperate room to discuss the events. As they finished briefing Shizune on the situation, they continued on to give instructions to the group of ninja's in the other room. Once done they all rested for the night.

**~The next day~**

They all stood outside and prepared for the sealing. The sealing group, which consisted of Shizune, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino stayed at the edge of the lake, while everyone moved out to their own positions. Shizune placed the scroll on the ground, and opened it revealing the seal.

This is called the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier. First, we will locate the Sanbi and than seal it. I have already shown you the hand seals. So let's get started." She along with the others pulled out a smaller scroll and placed it on the ground around the bigger one. Shizune began performing hand seals.

"Kekkai Shihou Fuujin:Tan!" Shizune called out the name of the seal while bitting her thumb and drew a line of blood on the smaller scroll. The other girls followed her example. The placed a hand over their respective scroll and did the one handed seal with the other. Black inscriptions appeared beneath their hands and connected among them in a form of a diamond, the inscriptions than spread into the middle were they met in the middle of the big scroll. A bright bluish white light appeared from the scroll as it was activated. They stood up slowly, with their outstreatched hand sending chakra to the scroll and their other hand in the one handed seal. As they were preparing to move into the water, Ino fell to her knees.

"Ino!" screamed out Shizune as the seal on her side was beginning to get blurry.

"Ino, you can do this, after all this is the basics for us." incouraged Sakura, as Ino breathed out to concentrate. Ino closed her eyes remembering the time when they were younger and in a similar situation, she smiled.

"Don't belittle me! Of course I can do this!" said Ino as she stood back up pumping chakra back into her side of the seal.

**~In the forest ~**

"Now, where to go, where to go..." said a lone wondering Tobi, who was apparently separated from his partner. He strolled through the path with his hands behind his head in a calm manner.

"Hmm, Where do I go?" he asked to know one as he looked around.

"Hmm?" he stopped walking when he looked to his right.

"Oh, I found a suspicious lake!" he said as he dropped his hands and looked in between the trees. He noticed something moving not too far from him and decided to investigate. He went to the edge of a rock that stuck out of the mountain and layed on his stomach so he would not be spotted. He saw the girls walking very carefully as they held their concentration on the searching seal.

"Huh? What are they doing? Their from Konoha." Tobi observed as the walked ontop of the lake. Ino who was surprised by a fish that had jumped behind her made the barrier wobble alittle.

"Woah!" shouted Sakura

"Ino, try to focus your chakra onto the barrier!"instructed Shizune

"H-Hai!" Tobi who was still able to listen was surprised.

"Barrier? You don't say!" he spoke outloud,sencing another prescence, made him look towards the left of his hiding spot.

"Huh? Oh, there's another guy, but I haven't seen him before" he finished his sentence in a serious tone unlike his cheerful voice from before.

"Heh, well...I guess I'll just observe them." tobi returned to his childish tone. After a few minutes of searching, The red search seal ontop glew the color white for an instant.

"Just now...?!" said Sakura wondering what happened.

"Yeah...we're close." Stated Shizune

"It's directly below us." informed Hinata.

"Finally." said Ino.

"We're switching from search mode to the sealing barrier, breathe calmly. Here we go!" said Shizune

"Kekkai Shihou Fuujin: Baku!" screamed all four of the girls, while they changed the hand seals. The top of the barrier changed from search to bind, and began to expand upwards.

"Just like this, quietly sink the net. Don't let the Sanbi know we're here!" said Shizune.

"Hey, senpai! It really is the Sanbi...Wait, he's not here..."Tobi finally realized, He senced movement and noticed the guy from before running towards the kunoichi.

"Is he trying to stop them?"

"It's the enemy!" warned Hinata.

"Don't lose focus!" Shizune said. Before the guy could even reach them, he was hit on the side by Lee.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" the guys slid away from the barrier and was blocked by Lee and Tenten.

"Lee-san! Tenten-san!"

"We took care of the other enemies and came as fast as we could, I'm glad we made it." said Lee, determined to keep the others safe.

"You were supposed to fight the other guys!"

"Oh, those guys...They were no match for us." Lee stated confidently as he got into his fighting stance.

"Kigiri and the others lost?" thought the guy

"Now, I will be your opponent!" The guy created hand seals and dissappeared as a fire swirled around him.

"What? He ran away!" screamed Tenten in disbelief.

"Oh no! This is bad! At this rate the Sanbi will be sealed." said Tobi as he observed from far away.

"If we were to engage them we'd be totally outnumbered, right senpai?...He's not here!" Tobi realized yet again.

Air bubbles were appearing inside the seal as well as the sillouhette of the Sanbi as he touched the sides of the seal that was slowly incasing it.

"Tenten, we don't know when the enemy might return, so please stay on your gaurd." said Lee as they gaurded the sealing group.

"The Sanbi has been ensnared by the seal." said Sakura.

"Good. Now, let's narrow the sphere of the barrier, so it will be completely trapped."

"Hai!" as they proceeded, Lee and Tenten felt the presence of an enemy.

"Who's there?!" asked Lee. A small explosion occured and appeared the crystal user.

"So the two defending the barrier are just brats?" she said as she created her crystal weapon.

"That jutsu...are you the Crystal Element user?" asked Lee

"Wasn't the counter team supposed to deal with her?" asked Tenten beside Lee.

"So what are you going to do? flee?"

"No way! On the contrary, I wish to engage you in a youthful battle!"

"You're confident, for a leaf brat." Lee and Tenten charged towards her.

"Everyone concentrate, The net has completly covered the Sanbi, now we will close it from all four sides!" informed Shizune, she changed the hand seals once more.

"Kekkai Shihou Fuujin: Sejou!" The barrier was beginning to lock around the Sanbi.

As Lee and Tenten were fighting the crystal user the others were concentrating on the sealing. Guren created her crystal dragon which caused Ino to break her concentration, her side of the seal blurred again.

"Ino!"

'I'm losing control!' Ino thought worridly as she quickly reaplide chakra to the seal.

'Did we fail?' Shizune searched the seal for any complications.

"I'm sorry!" spoke up Ino.

"The net isn't broken yet! Synchronize, and we'll lock it up again!" replied Shizune. But before they could concentrate any further the barrier was rammed by dragon. Waves errupted and this caused the kunoichi to lose focus.

"The seal!" Shizune along with everyone else were pushed around violently from the waves; and yet they continued with the seal.

'We won't be able to maintain the barrier like this!' thought Shizune worriedly. The barrier was being expanded again due to the fact that they were gliding on the moving waves. The Sanbi jumped and caused a huge wave to hit the girls, completely breaking the barrier.

* * *

**Okay I feel really bad that I took forever to post another chapter; but I will try to make it up for everyone who has been reading. I know I said in the last chapter that Himeka would come out but I wanted to get this chapter done and posted. I promise next chapter she will come out and I will make it interesting. something's were the same as the episode and some of the fights were taken out. It's not that I don't like writing fight scenes, I just didn't want to carry this chapter out. I hope you liked it and continue to** **read and review.**


	7. The Intervention

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took a while to update, I was working on my other story Beautiful Harmony. Okay for real this time, Himeka will appear and it gets interesting. I won't spoil it but I will say that it will finally get different from the filler episode.

Speaking "Yo!"

Thoughts 'Yo!'

Inner/Demons **"Yo!"**

_Flashback "talking" 'thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the OC's I created and the plot idea.**

* * *

**The Intervention**

**Normal POV**

At the edge of the lake surrounding a flickering fire were the sealing team plus Tenten. They sat close to the fire that provided enough heat to dry their cloths. They had all made it safely out of the water, Ino who was unconscious at the moment was only dealing with chakra exhaustion. Shizune was currently treating Ino to make sure she would be okay. Lee was walking up to the group with firewood in his arms.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked worriedly, the girls looked up.

"Thank you Lee-san, we're all okay." answered Sakura.

"We've used up a lot of chakra, but other than that, we're fine." informed Shizune who was beside Ino. She looked behind her towards the lake.

'But, what was with that tremendous chakra that came from the Sanbi?' she thought as she looked at the glowing pillar of light that was seen on the other side of the lake.

**~Later on with Naruto~**

Naruto along side of Guren the crystal user was fighting against the Sanbi. So far everything they tried failed.

Kakashi, Sai, and Shino ran over to the edge of the lake far behind Naruto's and Guren's fight. The crystal barrier protecting Yuukimaru shattered as Naruto and Guren were forced under water by the Sanbi. Kakashi's group took Yuukimaru to regroup with the others.

Behind a tree was the same pair of eyes that had been spying on them before.

"This plan completely failed, but no matter what I have to get Yuukimaru back." stated Kabuto as he watch them leave.

**~With the Sealing group~**

Everyone was resting, waiting for the others to regroup with them. Ino had finally woken up from exhaustion and sat by Lee who was doing push-ups.

"I couldn't be of any use. Will I always be like this?" Stated Ino sadly, as she thought back to the sealing failure.

"Lee-san. No matter how tough things get, or how much you sweat, you always move forward, don't you?" asked Ino, as she watched him push himself harder.

"This isn't sweat! These are tears of regret! I wanted to be useful, and I even made preparations!" He said right in front of Ino's face.

"I totally understand. I feel the same way." She said as she turned away from his tear streaming, nose dripping face. Soon they noticed Kakashi's and Yamato's team coming not to far away.

Sakura and Hinata met them halfway.

"Kakashi-sensei! Na-!" Her sentence was cut short by a worried Hinata running past her.

"Naruto-kun?" Kakashi shook his head, not knowing where he was. Sakura who had finally recovered from her spinning asked him a question.

"Who's the kid?"

"Most likely, this is the kid with the ability to control the Sanbi." He answered her. As they all regrouped, they decided it was best to return to the wood house Yamato made, to rest and plan.

Once they rested they split into groups again. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Kiba, Shizune and Hinata were in charge of the search for Naruto. Sakura and Ino were to take care of Yuukimaru, as for the remaining people they were to guard for possible threats.

As time passed on the search team couldn't find Naruto anywhere. They regrouped and headed back to the wood house. When they entered the room they last saw the kid they noticed that he was awake and talking to Sakura and Ino. When they were noticed, Sakura went up to them to inform them that Yuukimaru somehow believe that Naruto and Guren were inside the Sanbi.

All they could do was hope Naruto was inside the Sanbi, since the sealing group was going to try one more time to seal it.

Once again the group of ninja were outside on the edge of the lake. Everyone besides the sealing group left.

"Okay everyone, let's move in from the rear, we'll have to approach silently so that the Sanbi doesn't notice us." Instructed Shizune.

"Hai!" chorused the girls, as they moved further into the lake, where Yuukimaru and the others were located at.

"This is where Naruto and Guren-san are! Their trying to find an exit but can't find one; but we can make one...bring me Camilla's!" He instructed, positive his idea would work. Soon everything was ready, Yamato and Kakashi went under water. They found the Sanbi being surrounded by a hard jelly-like barrier. Yamato used his wood jutsu to grab a hold of the Sanbi together with its barrier, while Kakashi used his Chidori to break through the membrane. A whirlpool appeared through the crack in the barrier, they both swam back up and commanded Sai to drop the Camilla's from his ink bird that he had gathered in a big cloth.

The flowers flowed into the whirlpool, through the crack and inside the Sanbi where the flowers would lead Naruto and Guren out. The group couldn't wait any longer, the sealing group got ready for the sealing process. Yuukimaru was taken away by Sai to a safe place.

"Alright everyone get ready! Kekkai Shihou Fuujin: Baku!" They all bit their thumb and smeared it on the separate small scrolls. The barrier expanded much quicker this time.

Behind Kakashi, Yamato, and Shino an explosion was heard and they saw Guren's team. Kiho shot at them with his arm gun. Yamato made a giant wood wall to cover the barrier. Kirigi made smoke appear to cover most of the lake. They attacked as the smoke gave them a chance to attack. While they each fought an enemy the sealing group were having trouble with the Sanbi.

"Focus your chakra!"

"Hai!" The waves crashed against each other violently. It was making them hard to concentrate.

"Shizune-senpai!" Shizune looked over towards the others, Ino's side was flickering.

'She's at her limit.'

"Ino! you have to endure!" A huge wave crashed onto them. A scream was heard after the wave passed away.

" EEEEEK! What is this!" She was referring to the slug on her and every other sealing member's shoulder.

"It's Tsunade-sama's summon, Katsuyu-sama. Why is she here?" asked Sakura

"You were sent here, Katsuyu-sama, weren't you?" asked Shizune

"Tsunade-sama's been worried about whether or not the sealing jutsu you used last time would be effective enough to hold a Bijuu, so I'm carrying chakra with me for you to use on the jutsu." Answered Katsuyu

"Thank you for the help." answered Shizune

"Then I will start distributing it now."

"Please do."

"Understood." Her body began to glow and it was transferring towards the others.

"Amazing, the Sanbi's power is being barely contained by the seal." Said Sakura.

"If it weren't for Katsuyu-sama, my chakra wouldn't have been able to compress this." Said Ino

"The chakra could explode at any moment!" Informed Hinata

"Listen! Orochimaru mustn't get his hands on the Sanbi, and neither can the Akatsuki. The results could be terrible for Konoha. But right now, the Sanbi is in our hands. The village and it's people, only we can protect them from it's power!"

"Hai!"

"Katsuyu-sama, could you please increase your chakra supply?" asked Shizune

"Hai, I will try."

"Let's increase the sealing area in one go." The blue chakra engulfing them increased. Due to Rinji tricking Yuukimaru into commanding the Sanbi, the sealing team had to increase the barrier as well.

"This time we have to seal it."

"Ino! Don't rush it! Right now you need to focus on keeping your chakra steady."

"Hai!" The Sanbi moved around inside the barrier.

"Everyone, just a little more and the seal will be complete. Stay completely focused until then."

"Hai!" The Sanbi was moving less inside the barrier.

"The Sanbi should be tired soon. We'll decide this with one move!" There was a sudden burst of chakra, and the Sanbi thrashed violently inside.

"How can the Sanbi still have all this power left?" Asked Shizune

"I don't know, but it seems like his chakra suddenly multiplied!" answered Katsuyu

The Sanbi threw a chakra beam up towards the barrier, immediately smashing it. Waves crashed into the girls, taking them under water. The Sanbi swam towards Yuukimaru, who in his despair of loosening Guren, made the Sanbi go on a rampage. Naruto who was trying to make Yuukimaru listen to him made shadow clones in order to fight off the Sanbi. They were destroyed with a swipe of his hand. Naruto having no other choice summoned Gamatatsu and Gamakichi. When the Sanbi came close enough Naruto hopped onto the back of Gamatatsu.

"Collaborative Ninpou: Fuuton: Gamayu Endan!" Screamed Naruto as he placed a hand on the back of Gamatatsu, which he spit out oil. As the oil impacted on the water the Sanbi had thrown in order to counter, Gamakichi spit out fire. The fire expanded due to the oil, and soon engulfed the Sanbi whole. In pain, it dove under water to recover.

"We did it. We did it, Nii-chan!" Gamatatsu stated happily

"Yeah, well done." Said Gamakichi, They disappeared in a puff of smoke and Yuukimaru had gone unconscious. Naruto walked over towards him and placed his hand behind his head and under his knees. Yuukimaru's hand opened up dropping his crystallized Camilla. He gently grabbed it and placed it back in Yuukimaru's hand, while placing his hand on his stomach.

"Yuukimaru. Let's go home...together." Naruto spoke to the unconscious kid in his hands believing Guren to be gone. He returned back with the others who where helping the sealing team out of the water. Naruto placed the awakened Yuukimaru back into the boat.

"Good work Naruto." said Kakashi as he noticed the kid on the boat.

"Good work! Good work!" They turned towards the voice and saw two of the Akatsuki.

"Tobi! Shut up! Yeah!" Said the irritated blonde.

"Ooooh! Deidara-senpai! That's the kid!" Shouted Tobi, as he pointed towards Yuukimaru who was on the boat. The Akatsuki both looked at the child.

"So, that brat can control the Sanbi, yeah?"

"It's what I've been saying! Have you not been listening to me senpai!"

"Augh! Shut up Tobi, yeah!" shouted Deidara, he yelled while covering his ears with his hands. The Konoha ninja were surprised.

"How is that possible! Your hand?" Asked Kakashi, Deidara noticed his confusion.

"Yeah! I'm still pissed about that, yeah!" He screamed, purposefully not answering his question.

"But that's not why we're here, Tobi! yeah!" They sprang forward and straight towards Yuukimaru.

"Yuukimaru!" Shouted Guren, she tried to get to him but her injured side wouldn't allow any movement. Her injured side and depletion of chakra were not a good combination, only because Gozu helped her out of the water in time, that she's alive.

Naruto who was by her side ran over to him as did the others. While some fought with Tobi, others fought with Deidara, and the sealing team took care of defending the kid. Deidara threw multiple spider bombs towards the water, making the water sprout all over the ninja's. Deidara took the opportunity to make clones to stay and fight and he left to get Yuukimaru, before he was able to get close, a foot was aimed straight for his face. He lowered himself into a crouch and Shizune passed him by inches. He got back up, and dodged multiple strikes that were aimed precisely in places that could cause serious problems. Deidara shot his hand out and grabbed onto one of Shizune's long sleeves and pulled. Shizune jumped and flipped over Deidara while aiming a kick to his head, but he let go of the sleeve.

He took the chance to get to Yuukimaru but stopped when his leg felt heavy. He looked at his leg and a thin needle was seen, he turned back towards Shizune. She dashed forward and threw a senbon towards him but he dodged. Although he was slightly slower due to the paralysis, he was still quick enough to dodge.

"Your annoying, yeah!" Shouted Deidara as he continued to dodge whatever Shizune did. He placed his hands into his pockets and pulled them out when his hands created the spider like bombs. He threw them in the air, and they flew towards Shizune at a quick speed. As she dodged the bombs and then the explosions as they hit the water, it gave Deidara enough time to get close to Yuukimaru. As he rushed forward towards Yuukimaru, he made another two clones to fight off the rest of the sealing group.

"Yuukimaru!" screamed out Guren. The child was obviously scared as it tried to get as far from him as possible.

Deidara was close to Yuukimaru when his hand was kicked away by Shizune. She landed in front of Yuukimaru's boat and charged towards Deidara. She pulled out a kunai and flung it towards him, he dodged and she shunshined towards Deidara aiming an uncovered fist towards his face. He wasn't able to dodge quick enough and was hit on the face; but he recovered quickly and grabbed a hold of her arm. His other hand which had retrieved a kunai swiped and missed her neck by inches, but they both noticed the key that was tucked securely inside her shirt had slipped out. The ribbon that the key was attached to was cut by Deidara's kunai. Shizune desperately tried to get it back; but to no avail, Deidara had taken it.

Deidara was a bit interested in the reaction Shizune portrayed so he backed away. He retreated far away from the sealing group and had returned to stand near Tobi, who had been merely playing with the Konoha ninja.

The key was held tightly in Deidara's hand, the same hand that was not supposed to be there.

"Oh? What's this, yeah?" He lifted his hand to look at it. Deidara was impressed, he was holding on to a very intricate looking key. The key itself looked made out of crystal or some material that was like it; because the facets would reflect the sun's rays making it glimmer. It may not be the type of art he makes but even he could say it was artfully crafted. He was brought out of his appraisal by his not so artistic partner.

"Oh! Oh! I know what it is senpai!" Tobi exclaimed happily as he raised his hand in the air as if he was a student.

"Shut up Tobi! I know what it is, yeah." He turned back to the key.

"Naruto, everyone! Don't let him take that!" instructed Shizune, a small explosion occurred near her arm and she grunted in pain as she held her arm.

'He must have placed an explosion when he grabbed me.' she thought as she placed a glowing hand on the wound only temporarily healing it.

Naruto who was already in a fighting mood now was mentally strategizing how he was going to get back Shizune's key.

"Hey! Give that back!" shouted Naruto. The Akatsuki looked at Naruto.

"This, yeah? Nah, I think I'll keep it, yeah." stated Deidara as he was going to put it around his neck. Naruto charged forward and tried to retrieve the key; but before he could even get close, Deidara jumped back, while throwing a spider clay bomb. The bomb exploded, but Naruto had already jumped back to the others.

"Don't worry Shizune-oneechan! We'll get your key back!" Stated Naruto. The others looked over to the two Akatsuki members.

"Ne, Ne Deidara-sempai can I see it!" Deidara frowned at Tobi as he tied the key's ribbon together from where he cut it and placed it around his head.

"Damn...now what?" Shizune stated more to herself.

"Why is that key important, Shizune?" questioned Yamato

"It's Tsunade-sama's key..." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, everyone that key belongs to Tsunade-sama so if you engage the enemy try and get it back."

"Hai!" They charged in groups trying to separate the two and tried to retrieve the key. Naruto charged at Deidara with a Rasengan. It missed him but singed his shoulder and part of the key's ribbon. It wasn't enough to break it off but it was close, only a bit more and it would fall off.

"Tsk, you just wont quit." stated Deidara. They were engaging in one battle after the next. In one moment when Naruto and Kakashi used their Rasengan and Chidori. They didn't hit their desired mark but it lead to them hitting each other back to back, effectively breaking the ribbon around his neck, due to the force.

"Tobi you idiot!" Deidara tried to reach for the key but Naruto sprang towards him. Sakura who was the closest shunshined towards the key. She caught it before it went into the water, and held onto it securely.

"No!" They all looked back to where they heard the scream. Kabuto had a hold of Yuukimaru's arm, trying to pull him away from the Konoha nin.

"Kabuto!" shouted Naruto and Guren

"This plan has been a complete failure, we have to go back now Yuukimaru." said Kabuto. Yuukimaru was trying to pull his arm out of Kabuto's hurtful grip. The whole mission on all sides were getting out of hand.

"It can't get worse than this." spoke out Tenten as she looked between the two sides. On her left they were fighting the Akatsuki and towards her right Kabuto had sneaked in without their knowledge and held onto Yuukimaru. But soon a loud roar was heard, and they all noticed the Sanbi swimming up behind them. It would appear he was taking the chance that everyone was together in order to take revenge on them for disturbing him.

"Tenten! You had to say something!" said Naruto out loud. Tenten rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry...it's not like I wanted this to happen!" she shouted in defense.

"This isn't good." stated Kakashi near the other jonin.

"Kakashi-senpai, what should we do?" asked Yamato as he tried to strategize a plan. It was quiet as they all analyzed the situation not really being able to answer the question previously asked.

'There's no other way...' thought Shizune worriedly. As the Sanbi approached them, thrashing around, it created huge waves. Everyone had to retreat or fight against being drowned.

"Hey! Give me back the key, yeah!" Deidara shouted as he charged towards Sakura.

"Hell no! Get away from Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto as he ran across the water to stop Deidara from getting the key or hurting Sakura. As they engaged in battle, Sakura backed away from them. She was trying to get away but Tobi appeared in front of her.

"Hey! Tobi didn't get to see it! I wanna see it!" He tried to charge at Sakura in a friendly way, but Sakura knew she shouldn't even think about trusting him. She ran quickly towards the others but stopped when an explosion went of seconds later behind her.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention this whole area has bombs, yeah!" They all looked around themselves, even Kabuto stopped to look around. The Akatsuki and Orochimaru weren't really friends.

"Oooh! Watch your steps!" Said Tobi with a cheerful tone. Sakura stopped frozen in place thinking of a way out of this.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked over to Shizune who called out to her frantically. The others were either heading towards Kabuto or trying to stop the Sanbi.

"The Key!" she looked down to the key held in her hand.

"What...should I do with it?!" Sakura shouted towards her second mentor and side glanced at Tobi who only tilted his head.

"Insert your chakra in it, in one second intervals, as you also insert it into the water and turn!" Shizune explained as she dodged a water and chakra packed attack from the Sanbi.

"Oooh! So it does something! Let me do it!" Tobi said as he ran towards her.

"Do it now!" shouted Shizune. Sakura inserted chakra, in one second intervals; while crouching down and inserted the key in water, just as if she was placing it in a lock and turned. It created ripples in the water as it pulsed with chakra. The area went silent, the others along with the Sanbi looked over to the source of pulsing chakra. The key glowed from within and the facets created glimmers through them. The chakra, ripples, and glow stopped suddenly and then a water twister appeared. The air changed from it's normal route and traveled towards the twister. It pulled them closer because of it's force, it pulled on their cloths and hair, they had to use more chakra on their feet just to stand.

The water was soon dispersed along with the air which was pushed back towards the ninja. A figure was in the middle, making them widen their eyes in shock. The figure's black cloak flowed around them along with the persons long black braided hair. Her vibrant purple eyes looked down observing Sakura as she landed on the water.

"Your not Tsunade." she stated with a calm voice.

"Himeka!" The woman tilted her head to the right and looked behind her at Shizune. She raised an eyebrow and her eyes traveled over her worn out figure, along with the others.

"Shizune." Himeka's eyes landed on Shizune's arm, and her eyes narrowed. It was deadly quiet as she looked around, analyzing the situation.

"Ahh! Your that person, yeah!" exclaimed Deidara.

"What are you talking about senpai?!" asked Tobi, Deidara looked over to Tobi, annoyed at his question.

"You moron! Don't you see! That woman is the one from before, yeah!"

"Ohh! It's a girl!" Tobi said in disbelief, Himeka turned towards them and barely glanced at Deidara before setting her eyes on Tobi. She stared at him blankly, until Tobi ran screaming to get behind Deidara.

"Senpai! She's scary!" He said as he stayed behind Deidara holding onto him like a scared child.

"Augh! Get off me!" As Deidara beat up Tobi, Himeka turned back towards the others. She walked towards the Sanbi, who started to thrash around during Deidara's accusation.

"It appears I wont get any answers with all this wailing." she stated as she walked over towards the Sanbi. She calmly stepped up towards him and stopped once the waves got more violent, taking off her right hand glove off.

"If you will give me a moment." she said as she crouched down and placed her hand onto the water. In a moment, the ninja saw ice crawling up the Sanbi's body, until it covered him completely. She stood back up and turned around to her very dumbstruck audience.

"Now, who did this?" she asked while staring at Shizune's arm.

"We were fighting the Akatsuki!" Naruto told her, Himeka looked over towards him and then the two Akatsuki.

"Hmm, I see." She did a few hand signs and placed her hand on the water. A line of inscriptions appeared on top of the water, making a circle around the Konoha ninja. A dome shaped barrier appeared over them, similar to the one the twins casted before. Himeka walked over to Sakura calmly.

"And you?" Himeka asked while motioning towards the barrier.

"Uhm...there are bombs within the lake." Sakura explained.

"Don't worry. They have been deactivated." Sakura's eyes went wide as well as the others.

"Bullshit! There's no way, yeah!" Deidara said, looking around the lake.

"...It's true...How!" He asked after awhile of trying to activate his clay bombs. She didn't answer him and looked back over the lake. She stared at Guren and Gozu, and then turned her questioning glance at Shizune. Who in turn looked at Naruto, as did Himeka. Naruto locked eyes with Guren and then turned back towards Himeka and nodded slowly. She motioned her head towards the barrier as she looked at Guren, they knew it meant "go inside".

In a split second she was standing in front of a surprised Kabuto and a flinching Yuukimaru. Himeka's eyes immediately shifted towards his arm. She looked back up towards Kabuto and narrowed her eyes, clearly showing her distrust.

"And these two?" she asked as she looked over to Naruto, who growled out, but it was Guren who answered.

"No! Only Yuukimaru!" Himeka turned back towards the two.

'Damn! Not only has the mission failed! Now there's someone new here!' Kabuto thought as he thought about his chances of escape. Kabuto threw a poison kunai and leaped away with Yuukimaru being forcefully dragged along. His eyes widened in shock.

'She's gone!' He felt a strong grip from a slender hand, holding onto his wrist. He looked sideways, she held onto his wrist along with Yuukimaru's shoulder.

"Let go of the child, or your arm goes with us." she said with complete seriousness, Kabuto gulped and narrowed his eyes.

'This is bad! I didn't even sense her! There's no choice.' he loosened his grip on Yuukimaru's arm, but she did not.

"Go inside." Himeka told the child as she gently let go of his shoulder, but never looked away from Kabuto. When he was inside the barrier, thanks to the ice forming under his feet. He reunited with Guren and Gozu; but no one was paying attention to their reunion, too focused with the tense atmosphere.

"Now, what do I do with you three."

* * *

**Really sorry it took a while, like I said before I was busy with the other story. I hope you liked it, and continue to read; because this is where it starts breaking off completely away from the original plot. Review if you like it!**


End file.
